


Love At First Jealousy

by DRAMAticalMurder



Series: Love at first.. [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Jealousy, M/M, Popular Levi, What Was I Thinking?, good shit, nerd eren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 16:29:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4632168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DRAMAticalMurder/pseuds/DRAMAticalMurder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren see's a girl flirting with his boyfriend, and he only does what's natural. He gets jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! This is a continuation of the first story "Love at First Sneeze". Though it's not mandatory that you read it, it is recommended!! I'm not sure what I was thinking when I wrote this lol. I think it was at like 2 am when I thought of it and I was like wow what if. So hold on to your butts everyone :P

Eren supposes his school day started off normally. He went to his locker, showed up first at all his classes, snuck Levi a kiss during math--while getting a head shake from Armin, who was half past done with their shit--went to lunch, and then went home. Oh, aha. Guess he may have left out a part. The part that ended up landing him in the damn police station. When his parents found out, they were mortified. But when they found out why… they giggled at him for the entire night, causing Eren to hide in Levi’s shirt. So lets get on with it, shall we?

…-...-...-...

 

“Goodness Levi, I didn’t think that you used this much tongue, cause it’s sexy as hell~”

 

“Oh, and how did you know that pressing your nails into me turned me on so much? You’re lucky I like that.”

 

“Oh levi~ already have a hard-on for me already? I can already feel you grinding against my leg-”

 

And that’s when Eren woke up to his German Shepherd licking his mouth and humping his thigh. His eyes widening, he(mortified) pushes his mountain of a dog off of him.

 

“Titan! What the ever-loving hell?!”

 

He wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. Titan simply trots to the door and nudges the door open to reveal his mother. He sits in front of her as if he did nothing and she leans down to give the dog a pat, “Good job, Titan.”

 

“Mom! Did you put him up to this?!” Eren accused. Carla lets out a giggle,“Of course! You were going to be late!”

 

Eren takes a glance at his phone, which read 6:40am. “Holy shit! You’re right!!” Eren’s cursing had only gotten worse as he hung around Levi more, seeing as he had hung out with him every day. He had even begun to start acting like him a little too. Glaring at anyone who looked at him, and holding himself high as he walked through the halls. Levi constantly teased him about becoming his mini me, but Eren always blushed and told him off.

 

Eren rushed through brushing teeth (though still doing a thorough job because Levi wouldn’t kiss him if he hadn’t), threw on some cute but quick [clothing](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=171457976), and rushed downstairs to scarf down his breakfast. He was just finishing the last of his watermelon juice he saw the bus coming from down the street. He gave his mother a quick hug and bounded out the door with a slight hop in his step. He was excited.

 

He was excited because he was going to ask Levi to finally meet his parents. After two months, six dates, and the nine times they had fucked, he had decided that Levi was 100% the one for him. Sure it was sudden, but he was positive that they were destined to be together. Did that make him too clingy? He didn’t know but was sure that his mother and father would love him and would instantly welcome him to the family.

 

Well.. there was always that .0001% chance that they wouldn’t. They didn’t even know that he was gay. He was pretty sure that they still thought Armin was a girl. That poor little blonde muffin and his adorableness.

 

Just as Eren walked up to the stop sign, the bus screeched to a stop in front of him. The door opened, allowing him to get on and into the metal death trap. Eren strided down to his usual seat, the third row on the left side. And as soon as he sat down, he was pegged in the back of the head with a paper ball. He stood up, angry, and glared at whoever had thrown it and sat back down.

 

He unraveled the paper ball and in all bold letters spelt out, “Go kill yourself, fag.”

 

Eren sighed, crumpled the ball up and threw it to the ground. Usually on a daily basis he was teased, made fun of, and told to kill himself. He would never do that of course, he loved his life and wouldn’t end it just because of a silly comment. And here’s another thing; Eren wasn’t out with Levi yet. He hadn’t told anyone at his shitty school that he was together with the hottest, most badass senior in Trost.

 

Eren readjusted his head against the window and imagined how people would react if they knew.

 

Would he ever be made fun of or beaten up again? He hoped that they wouldn’t even attempt, because if his boyfriend ever found out, those people would be strung from the ceiling by their intestines. Nobody dared to go near him or talk to him. People knew that they would get their ass handed to them.

 

The bus pulled up to the school and all the students filed- no sorry- pushed their way out of the piss colored vehicle and snailed all the way to the double doors. Eren was the last one out of the bus, despite being in the third row. He bid the bus driver a good day and he hopped down the stairs to join the sea of people. After being bumped numerous times, he had finally made his way to the door and officially started his day at Trost high.

 

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 

It was finally sixth period and Eren couldn’t be happier. It was finally lunch, the only actual time he could talk to his boyfriend. The two usually spent the entire period together at their own table away from the others. They chatted until that fateful bell parted them till the end of the day. Sometimes a girl or the occasional boy would come by and try to flirt with Levi, but he usually sent them away. He knew how jealous Eren could get, seeing as their relationship had been fairly new so he kept all females at an arm’s length away.

 

Eren was now on his way to the first floor bathroom where he met Levi everyday before they went to lunch together. They usually gave each other greeting kisses before walking out together to the noisy lunchroom.

 

Eren turned the corner, peeked around to see if anyone was looking, and headed into the surprisingly clean restroom.

 

“Levi?” He called out, looking around when suddenly he was ambushed from behind.

 

“Gah!” He felt arms wrap tightly around his waist but he recognized the familiar smell of moonlight path instantly. Clutching his heart he said, “Jesus christ Levi! You nearly gave me a heart attack” He was slightly angry but he relaxed into the chest of his built boyfriend, letting his arms come up to hold the stronger ones around his middle.  Levi pressed his face into his neck and Eren could feel his smirk. “Sorry baby,” Levi murmured into his nape, not sorry at all. Eren waved him off with a ‘yeah yeah’ gesture and turned around on his tippy toes to plant a small kiss on Levi’s soft lips. He pulled back and gave him a gentle smile, which Levi returned.

 

The two boys pulled away from each other and walked out of the bathroom. They instantly struck up conversation on things that had happened throughout their day. The pair chatted endlessly when they sat at their table. Levi wasn’t exactly listening as Eren talked away about what had happen during gym class. He sat there with his chin resting on his fist, staring endearingly at his adorable baby get angry as he went on and on about dodgeballs and how it was an unfair and dangerous game. It was obvious to anyone who was watching that they were lovers, but let’s just say the students of Trost aren’t very observant people. Suddenly Eren stopped and stood up, breaking Levi from his trance, “Hey, I’m going to go get lunch now.Wanna come?”

 

Levi looked up at him. “No thanks, I had a large breakfast,” He lied. He just wanted to see that huge bubble butt jiggle as Eren walked away from him. “Okay, suit yourself,” Eren replied. He knew that Levi just needed an excuse to watch his ass, so as he walked away, he made sure put a little sway in his step and perhaps shaking his ass a little in the way that Levi liked. He walked up to the table which held the trays and took one. He turned around and stopped in his tracks.

 

A small girl, shorter than Eren, walked right up to Levi like she knew him for years. Eren sure knew who she was. The short, blonde girl was Christa. The most popular girl in the twelfth grade; drove a cadillac, was the cheerleading captain, rich and beautiful. Christa strutted up to Levi and bent over the table, making sure he got a clear view of her cleavage. His boyfriend didn’t even spare a glance toward the two bubbles of fat in his face, which he was grateful for. Eren decided his lunch could be put off for a little bit; he wanted to watch what would go down so he stood by the tray table and spied on the two.

 

It seemed like Christa got even closer to him, which didn’t even seem possible and he definitely didn’t miss the uncomfortable look on Levi’s face. He wanted to stomp right up to them and claim him as his own. But he knew he couldn’t do that; he’d risk getting their secret out and he wasn’t even sure that Levi was okay with going public yet. He watched as Christa batted her eyelashes and twirled her hair around her finger. All he could do was watch as she shamelessly flirted with his boyfriend. He wanted to reach out and smooth away all the discomfort that was clearly etched into his face. But the last straw was when she reached out to grab his bicep, the one that had the tangled black and green dragons. The tattoo Levi had renamed after them.

 

Eren felt his anger seeping out of him, and he was sure he had smoke pouring out of his ears at this point. He gripped the plastic tray he was holding on both sides and pulled with all the adrenaline that was building up inside of him until he felt it come apart in two pieces. He wasn’t sure what drove him to fling, with all his might, the pieces at the blonde girl’s head. She immediately fell to the floor with a cry. The entire lunchroom went silent at her cries, all their attention drawn toward the scene.

 

Eren rushes over to Levi, who looks horrified at the sight of the girl on the floor who was staring up at him, confused. He wraps his arms around Levi and makes sure the entire room can see. “Don’t touch him, he’s mine.” He hisses as he plants his mouth onto Levi’s, intertwining their tongues for extra emphasis. He pulls away to stare at all the students who were gaping at them. The entire room bursts with whispers. ‘Holy shit, Jaeger just ripped a tray in half’ ‘Levi’s gay?’ ‘Oh shit is that his boyfriend?’ Were just some of the things he heard before a teacher pushed his way through the crowds to the two of them. The male teacher pointed his finger at Eren before gesturing for him to follow.

 

Eren sure did it now. “I’m sorry,” He whispered to Levi with a quick peck to his cheek before he followed the teacher. Eren was almost positive he’d be jailed for this. He had let his temper and jealousy get to him and now he had to pay the price. Levi would definitely break up with him for this, he was certain. He kept his head down as he walked through the halls to the principal's office, where the police were called and he was lead away to a squad car. Eren knew he was crying now. Not loudly, but very silently as to where you wouldn’t even know he was crying unless you were looking at him. He allowed the police officer to push him into the backseat and hand cuff him. He was going to lose Levi forever and there was nothing he could do about it.

  
 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was feelin sweg so here's the rest t(.o.t)

Eren now sat in the waiting room of the police station, now uncuffed. He waited for his parents to come pick him up and bring him home. He would surely be under house arrest. If only he could have controlled his anger and not let jealousy get to him. He looked down, and picked at the blue polish on his fingernails until he felt someone stop in front of him.

 

He looked up, hoping it wasn’t his mother, but to find christa standing there with a small smile on her face and two bruises to the side of her eye. She looked embarrassed while she played with her skirt a little bit. “I’m sorry,” she said and Eren was taken back. “Wha- why are sorry? I’m the one that wailed a tray at you. I’m sorry about that too by the way,” He said, sheepishly.

 

“Well, I shouldn’t have been shamelessly flirting with him with any prior knowledge if he was taken or not and acted like a whore. I didn’t realize how uncomfortable he looked until after you hit me, so I am sorry,” She admitted, sincerely. “I’ve made sure that they dropped all the charges on you. I would have reacted the same way if I saw someone flirt with my boyfriend if I had one.” She chuckled slightly at the end and looked back up at Eren. He knew she was being truthful and how ashamed she was. He stood up and took her into a small hug, “Thank you, Christa. I just hope that Levi can forgive me for what I’ve done.”

 

She pulled away, “I know he will. That boy loves you, you know. I could see it in his eyes after you left. If only you saw how sad that boy looked.”

 

“EREN JAEGER” Eren felt his stomach drop. He felt his ear tugged sharply, before it was chewed off by his mother. He winced at her volume and tone of anger. “YOU EXPLAIN TO ME RIGHT NOW WHAT HAPPENED OR SO HELP ME I’LL GROUND YOU FOREVER.”

 

“Mo-” He was interrupted by Christa.“Please, don’t be angry at your son, Mrs Jaeger. It was all my fault. I shamelessly flirted with his boyfriend when I shouldn’t have and he only did what was natural, he got jealous.”  

 

All the anger vanished from her face and a look of amusement replaced it. Her face heated up and her cheeks puffed out until she burst out in cackling. She rolled to the floor, clutching her stomach as she laughed. And that’s when Levi and Eren’s father ran into the room.

 

Levi bee-lined toward his idiotic boyfriend and pulled him into a bear hug, resting his head on Eren’s.

“You idiot,” He whispered, placing a tender kiss onto his lips. Levi ran his hand through the chocolate locks while he massaged Eren’s lips with his own, before pulling away. “You aren’t breaking up with me?” Eren whispered back, his eyes wide open. “Never,” Levi replied before pulling Eren in for another hug.

 

“So, Eren... Care to introduce us?” His father awkwardly asked.

 

“Oh shit! Um Mom, Dad, this is Levi my boyfriend. I was planning on introducing you guys today before.. other things happened.”

 

His father reached out to shake Levi’s hand, “Treat my son well, boy.” His mother on the other hand, flung herself at Levi with a welcoming hug, “Welcome to the family, Levi.” Eren watched Levi hesitantly wrap his arms around the shorter woman. Levi hadn’t felt welcome to a family in years, and now he had one of his own, “Thank you.”

 

Eren’s mother pulled away, “Okay boys, I think today has been a long day for the two of you. Lets get you boys home. Levi, you’re staying over so don’t even think about saying no,” She finished. Levi nearly blushed.  

 

He allowed Eren to lead him to the back seat of their car while his mother and father climbed in the front. Eren’s mother peaked her head around the seat to the two boys. “So Levi, is Eren a screamer?”

 

Eren hung his head in embarrassment, “Mooooom~”

  
“Well,e isn’t a screamer, but he sure is loud. Always complains that it “won’t fit” and that I’m “too big”,” Levi answers, shamelessly. “Levi.. not you too,” Eren complains from his spot on his lap and the entire car fills with laughter. Eren even caught sight of his own boyfriend laughing along too. And that’s how he knew, that he had fallen in love with him at his first jealousy. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeh here go. When i think of more stuff ill keep adding to the series

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: SORRY IF THAT DIDNT MAKE SENSE. I CUT OUT A CHUNK AND DIDNT EVEN REALIZE!! BUT ITS THERE NOW ;////// IMSORRY ;-;


End file.
